Fighting
by Tigeroo
Summary: Believe it or not, even Alex and Olivia have their little problems... Alex/Olivia femslash, with a tiny dash of Casey/Serena. NOW with SECOND chapter!
1. Cold War

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

**Spoilers:** Not much, Alex is back from WP, but nothing episode related

This is a response to a challenge on LJ, to write a fic about Alex and Liv in a nightclub after they had a fight.

This is a one-shot, but there is the possibility of a sequel, depending on the feed-back and my schedule. Now enjoy!

* * *

**Fighting**

"I'm going to the bathroom, anyone coming with?", Serena stated, standing up.

Before her girlfriend could answer in the affirmative and join her, Alex had already jumped at the chance. "Sure, Rena."

Serena swallowed the sigh that wanted to escape her. So no five minute make-out session in the bathroom. At least she might have a chance to ask her friend what the hell was wrong with her. Alex had been bitching all evening, while her brunette girlfriend had been moping and interspersing their joint margarita pitchers with double shots of tequila.

As soon as the two blondes were out of earshot, an exasperated Casey turned to face the detective.

"Jesus Liv, what's up with you two? My trip to the dentist last week was more fun than being caught up in the Cabot-Benson Cold War."

Olivia sighed, contemplating the shot glass in front of her, and pushing it away without emptying it.

"We had a fight", she admitted.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I gathered that much..."

"Sorry", Liv mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't want to draw you guys into this, but we already promised we'd join you two to celebrate your new job, so we made nice and decided to come. Not that Alex would have looked at me in the cab though."

"What did you fight about", the redhead asked carefully. She didn't want to appear too nosy, but it must have been a bad fight, considering the icy temperatures she had suffered in the presence of the couple.

Liv shrugged again, throwing Casey a helpless look. "You know, I don't even know. It was just one of these _'we both had a bad day, someone says something wrong, and now we blow up at each other and bring up all the things that annoyed us during the last couple of weeks'_-fights. I think the gist of it was, that I don't respect her position enough, always asking her for more than she can legally give us, and then bringing our personal feelings into our discussions at work because I, quote, 'give her those damn puppy eyes I know she can't resist, which is completely unacceptable at work', unquote. And I complained that she brings our work life into our private life, and that a pissed off counselor or detective does not have to mean that the two of us have to fight over it at home. I mean if she wants me to behave more professionally at work, she should be less professional at home. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, it..."

"...wasn't that important. Just a stupid fight that got out of hand", Alex finished her tale, drying her hands and facing her best friend.

Serena looked pained. "Right... But why the hell don't you just apologise if it wasn't that important?"

A naughty look chased away the frown on Alex face and she smiled for the first time that evening.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly hot 'angry sex' with Olivia Benson is? All that passion and anger, when she finally snaps, and her higher brain functions shut down? It's a ride your soul won't forget for the rest of your life, and your body for at least a week. The first time we fought over a warrant, I basically didn't know her, but I was torn between wanting to strangle or fuck her. After we got together, I think we fought even more at work, just so we could release the tension back home. And afterwards, there is make-up sex. Absolutely divine make-up sex! She's so different then, unbelievable tender and apologetic, and eager to please. Believe me if I tell you that our recent love life has been more than a little lacking, and I'm planning to take full advantage of today's little spat."

"Wait, let me get this straight", Serena said, throwing the other attorney a stern look. "You come here, at my girlfriend's new job celebration, lowering the room temperature to damn near arctic, bitching all evening long, just to get laid?"

Alex had the decency to look contrite and nodded. "Sorta..."

Serena eyed her for a few more seconds before breaking out in a huge grin. "Brilliant, Cabot."

Then she sobered up a little. "But Alex, if your romantic life has been suffering, why don't you just talk about it? I'm sure honest communication might be the best approach in this scenario."

The ex-ADA gnawed her lip. "Rena, you've grown up in the same circles I have. Talking about sex is just something a good New England girl doesn't do... I'm still working on that."

"Riiiight", Serena drawled. "Good little girls don't talk about bad words, but they bait their girlfriends into putting them across their knees... I see..."

Alex shrugged bashfully before her eyes took on a faraway quality. Serena chuckled at the dreamy look. Apparently Alex was already approaching lala-land. Not that she could blame her. If she wasn't in love with Casey so much, she would be insanely jealous of her best friend's hot detective.

Deciding to tear her friend out of her stupor she cleared her throat. "Alex?"

Alex' head whipped around. "Huh?"

Serena smirked. "Just before even the air in the vicinity of your thoughts deserves an M-rating, care to tell me WHY your love life with the delectable detective has been lacking?"

Alex blushed. "I think we've both been swamped with work lately. And we got sorta stuck in our daily routine."

The attorney's thoughts drifted to yesterday's evening, and to what had probably been the worst sexual encounter she had ever had with the otherwise wonderful brunette. Olivia had come home after hours of unsuccessfully sifting through their latest suspect's bank records. Alex had warmed her dinner in the microwave, while Olivia had taken a quick shower. Then the boxer-clad detective had eaten on the couch, watching the last quarter of the Knicks game, without sound so she wouldn't disturb Alex going through her briefs for the following Monday. After washing the dishes, Alex had changed into her pyjamas. When she had entered the bedroom she had found her girlfriend wearing Alex' reading glasses and solving a sudoku. Olivia had put down the book and had looked at the blonde who was slipping underneath the covers next to her.

"_Do you want to, uhm, you know?", she asked._

_Alex shrugged, "sure, why not."_

_Olivia placed the glasses and the book carefully on her nightstand. Then she slipped closer, and bent over her girlfriend, unbuttoning her top. This feat accomplished her mouth attached to Alex' left nipple, while her fingers found its right brother. She alternated breasts a couple of times, before she let go of them with a pop, her right hand lowering and slipping into Alex panties._

_Alex moaned and seemed sufficiently wet, so Olivia pushed two fingers inside the blonde, while her thumb began rubbing circles around the other woman's clit. She slid up the attorney's body, kissing her soundly on the mouth. They continued this dance for a couple of minutes, until Olivia shifted again, pushing herself up a little more so she would gain a bit more leverage. As her thrusts became more forceful, she stopped her kisses, her eyes drifting to the left of Alex' face instead._

"_We need to do laundry tomorrow", she grunted._

_The attorney's eyes popped open, not believing her ears. She looked at the distracted woman on top of her._

"_Excuse me?", she asked._

_Olivia nodded towards the pillow, "I think you spilled some of that orange juice yesterday."_

_Alex closed her eyes again, pretending the last 30 seconds hadn't happened. But to no avail. What little mood she had had to begin with was totally gone. She was tired. She considered telling Olivia to stop, but decided to avoid the brunette's wounded puppy dog look, and instead did something she hadn't done since Bobby Fisher in high-school: she started to breathe more rapidly, moaned a couple of times, and finally tightened her inner walls purposefully and rhythmically, grunting out an "Oh god, Liv."_

_Olivia must have been somewhere else mentally, because there was no way the otherwise experienced and talented lover would have believed this ridiculous 'orgasm', but apparently that day it was enough, and the detective removed her fingers, wiping them on a tissue she grabbed from the bedside table, before kissing Alex one last time, and lying down._

_Alex stared at the other woman, still feeling as if she had entered a really lousy parallel universe._

"_Uhm, you want me to return the favour?", she finally asked, not knowing how to respond._

_Olivia smiled. "Nah, thanks honey, maybe tomorrow, I am really tired."_

_With that the brunette turned around and was asleep within seconds._

_Alex had no such luck, and so she kept tossing and turning until she fell asleep sometime during the wee hours of morning. She was so tired she didn't even hear Olivia get up and leave for work. _

_When the attorney finally awoke, she found a small note on the other pillow._

"_Cragen called, we have a lead, so I had to come in early. Love you. x Liv"_

_Alex smiled. She never doubted Olivia's love, and she probably never would. But as of late, she was starting to doubt their passion. Where the hell had that gone? She sighed. She would have to take matters into her own hands. Starting with a long and hopefully satisfying shower this morning, and then she would have to think about what to do with Olivia. The brunette wouldn't know what hit her!_

Serena wiped away her tears, still bent over from laughing. "Oh my God", she finally choked out.

"That has to be the funniest and at the same time saddest thing I've ever heard", she laughed.

"Glad, you find my recent trauma so hilarious.", Alex commented dryly.

Serena cooled down a little, before dissolving into another fit of giggles. Finally, she caught herself and patted Alex' shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know it's horrible, but you have to admit, it IS a little funny for someone on the outside."

Alex cracked a smile. "Maybe. But believe me, when Casey and you are experiencing 'Lesbian Bed Death' you can't count on my sympathy!"

Serena nodded, "Deal. But now I do understand why you had to choose such drastic measures."

Alex smiled devilishly. "Yup. Now come on, I've got some more buttons to push, in order to get my button pushed."

The other blonde groaned at Alex' cheesiness, but followed her back into the nightclub, where Casey and Olivia were emptying another pitcher.

After five more minutes of icy silence at their table, Alex finally told Olivia to get her jacket and move it. Olivia grumblingly acquiesced, politely telling the other two goodbye, before following the blonde outside, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Poor, innocent Olivia, she doesn't stand a chance."", Serena chuckled, watching the retreating forms of her friends.

Casey faced her girlfriend, throwing the blonde a suspicious look. "Am I missing something here?"

Serena smiled and whistled innocently.

"You know something, Southerlyn!", the redhead accused, "spill!"

And so Serena did.

* * *

Hehe, so not all is well in Cabot-Benson land, but they are getting there... Feedback is always most appreciated!


	2. Explosion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

**Spoilers:** Not much, Alex is back from WP, but nothing episode related

Thank you all for your tremendous feedback. My muse was so delighted that she came up with this sequel, aka the aforementioned 'hot angry sex'.

**Warning:** This scene contains smut, a whole lot of smut, and nothing but smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Liv was boiling inside. She still wasn't sure who had started their earlier fight, but she was pretty sure that if Alex wasn't on her best ice-princess behaviour she would already have apologised, and the two of them could have enjoyed a nice night out with their respective best friends. But no, Alex had seemed completely unapologetic, ignoring Olivia, only talking to Serena and Casey, with the occasional biting remark about one of the detective's less endearing qualities strewn in.

Then she had disappeared with Serena before practically commanding her girlfriend to leave. It wasn't that Liv was keen on spoiling her friends' evening even more, but she wasn't a dog that would roll over whenever its mistress snapped her fingers. Besides, downing tequila shots sounded definitely less painful than being ignored for another cab ride, before being tossed out of her own bedroom, in order to sleep on their 'very uncomfortable to sleep on' couch.

Well, she was undoubtedly right about one point. Alex was ignoring her. She was even making conversation with "Ahmed" their driver, who was delighted at the attention the beautiful woman was honouring him with, and shamelessly flirted with the blonde, causing the attorney to laugh in delight, and Olivia the urge to throw up.

When they finally arrived at home, Alex payed Ahmed, pocketing his phone number with a smile, before turning around to follow a seething detective up the stairs. Judging from the set of Olivia's shoulders and jaw, she was close to her goal of making the brunette snap. Alex smirked. For a single moment she felt pity for her slightly naive girlfriend, but then she thought about how both of them would be rewarded in spades, and about teaching the detective a lesson for talking about laundry during the most inappropriate of times. Served her right...

When she arrived at the apartment, Olivia had already opened the door, and was currently stomping towards their bedroom. The blonde shut the door and locked it. Then she got rid of her purse and heels before following the detective, who had entered the room and grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

Time for the coup de grâce. "Jesus Olivia, you look like a petulant five year old. Why don't you just apologise, and then there is no need for you to camp on that abysmal couch?"

That was it. Alex saw Olivia's spine stiffening, her strong jaw set, before the detective turned around, dropping the bedding, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"A fucking five year old? Look who's talking, Miss 'Queen of the Kindergarten'. And you know what? Why don't you apologise? Or even better, sleep on that fucking couch, YOU decided to buy. I've had it 'till here with your attitude. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I am done being your bitch", the brunette shouted, menacingly approaching the lawyer step by step, finishing her sentence with a poke of her finger against Alex' chest.

"You were always my bitch, detective, and you always will be", Alex spat.

Kawooooom! A small spark in the vicinity of a powder keg would have caused a lesser explosion.

Olivia pushed an arm across Alex chest, slamming the other woman into the wall, before crushing their mouths together, her teeth clamping down on her girlfriend's lower lip, causing the attorney to yelp in pain. The brunette ignored the small sound, not letting go until the skin broke. Olivia's tongue licked away a small drop of blood, before forcefully entering Alex' mouth, trying to dominate that of the younger woman. Alex tried to give as good as she got, knowing that a little struggle would make her later surrender even sweeter. Indeed, Olivia's arm on her chest tightened, and she felt herself being pushed even more forcefully, the coarse wall scratching her back. A moan tore from her throat, when she felt Olivia's right leg slide between her own, the detective's thigh pinning her even more, and causing the most delicious friction at the apex of her legs.

For a brief moment their eyes met. Olivia's fiery ones staring into cool blue ones. Alex saw the lust, the anger, the dominance that were swirling inside her lover's orbs. But below these, she still saw the love, and a reassurance that even if Olivia snapped, a single 'stop' from Alex would make her stop. Yes, she would probably hurt the blonde tonight, but only as much as Alex would allow her to. Olivia's loss of control was Alex' gain.

Her trust fully intact, the ex-ADA couldn't fight a small smirk, before raising her hand and twisting one of the brunette's nipples.

"That's all you got, detective?", she taunted.

Olivia's eyes snapped open. She was hard-pressed to process a single thought, for once feeling instead of thinking. But she could have sworn Alex had just smirked, in a very challenging way. In the back of her mind, Olivia Benson, detective through and through, began to suspect she was being played. It seemed like her lover was pushing each and every of her buttons to elicit a response from the cop. Olivia suppressed her own dark smirk. Oh she would respond, that was for sure! If the attorney wanted to play, they would play. But by her rules! Alex might still think that she was in control here, but she was about to be taught differently.

Still kissing the blonde, Olivia's right hand circled Alex' left arm, her left hand on the other woman's chest grabbing the fabric of Alex' blouse, yanking the blonde towards her, while her right hand twisted Alex arm. With lightening speed she was behind Alex, holding the attorney like a difficult perp, pushing her towards the bed. Alex felt the hot breath on her neck and shivered, climbing onto the bed on all fours when she felt another push. The detective took her cleverly positioned handcuffs from the nightstand, ignoring the badge and service weapon, and in one smooth move she had handcuffed her girlfriend's hands through the steel bars of the headboard. She let go of Alex, eying the blonde with a smug grin. Now that the counselor couldn't escape, she had all time in the world to do whatever she wanted with her. Alex seemed to have reached the same conclusion, because she turned her head, facing the brunette. Olivia noticed the shiver that seemed to run through the blonde.

"Putting the tax payer's money to good use, I see", Alex spat out.

Olivia laughed. "Oh counselor. You still haven't caught on, have you?"

With that she slipped out of her shoes, yanking her sweater over her head and stripping off her jeans. Alex looked slightly dazed at the vision of her girlfriend, wearing nothing more than boxers and an undershirt. "Huh?"

Olivia chuckled again. "Tell me, counselor", she asked, biting the blonde's earlobe. "Did you think you were in control here? Taunting me, flirting with that cabbie, bitching to Serena?"

Alex' heart beat about 100 miles per minute. Having the other woman's breath caress her ear, feeling the teeth and the husky voice so close, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Uhhnghhh."

Olivia's laugh was positively demonic. "I thought so..."

"Let me tell you something, counselor", she enunciated the last word. "You are not in control. You are tied to my bed, with my handcuffs, and I will do with you what I damn well please. And you will love every minute of it and thank me for it, have I made myself clear?"

Alex nodded, her arousal at the detective's words causing goosebumps all over her body. When she felt a hand forcefully gripping her neck, she squeaked.

"I said, have I made myself clear?", a cold voice repeated.

"Yes", Alex ground out out, adding a "detective", when she felt the pressure on her neck rising.

Olivia let go of her. "Good girl", she purred.

"Eyes to the headboard", she commanded. Alex didn't respond, still watching the brunette.

Olivia's voice took on a steely quality. "I said, eyes front", she said, smacking the blonde forcefully on the outstretched ass. "Make me repeat myself again, and your ass will make the acquaintance of my belt."

Alex bit her lips, trying to stifle the moan that wanted to escape her. Oh God, she was tempted... But she was also incredibly turned on, and she didn't think she could bear another five minutes without the detective touching her. So she turned her head around, praying that Olivia would get on with it.

Apparently there was a God, because she heard Olivia open their special drawer, and after a minute of rummaging she heard straps being fastened. But damn, Olivia was taking her sweet time!

She was tempted to look back, and find out what the hell was taking the other woman so long, but before she had moved her head more than 45 degrees, she felt another painful slap on the seat of her panties. Alex nearly jumped, not at the pain that was flaring in her backside, but at Olivia's sudden closeness. How the hell had Olivia approached her without her noticing?

An iron hand clamped down on her neck again, pushing the blonde head down into the mattress, before letting go.

Alex felt Olivia leaning over her back, and felt something hard pressing against her upraised ass.

"You just don't know when to do what you're told, don't you counselor?", the older woman hissed into her neck.

Alex groaned, pushing her ass back. "No, detective", she whispered.

She felt, rather than heard, Olivia's grin against the back of her neck. "Then it's about time, I taught you a lesson, isn't it?"

The ex-ADA smiled into the mattress. "If you think you can..."

Suddenly Olivia pulled back, spanking the brazen woman once more. "What was that?"

"Nothing, detective. I mean, yes detective, whatever you seem fit", Alex purred.

"I though so", Olivia grinned, slipping her arms around the attorney and forcefully ripping her blouse open, before pushing her bra cups up and pinching both nipples at the same time. Alex groaned. God, that felt so... Suddenly the hands were gone, pushing up Alex skirt to rest on her back and tearing down her pantyhose and panties.

Olivia stared at the alabaster skin in front of her, thoroughly enjoying the pink hand prints already fading. She sat back on her heels, before starting to spank the naked skin in quick succession, enjoying the reddening prints and Alex squirming.

"Ouch", Alex finally yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?", Olivia taunted, before one of her hands slipped down into the blonde's rather abundant wetness. Alex tried to squeeze her legs together, but another sharp slap made her stop.

"Oh yeah, if that had hurt a little more, you would have probably come on the spot, you naughty girl", Olivia scoffed.

Alex was glad that her face was currently buried in her linen, because she was suddenly blushing like a teenager, and there was no way in hell, she wanted to grant Liv that satisfaction.

She felt a cool hand resting on her burning cheeks. If Olivia wouldn't... "Uhgn."

Again the detective had surprised her, by thrusting the thick strap-on inside her without warning or preparation. God it hurt, but oh so good.

Apparently Olivia was done being considerate for one day, and without allowing the attorney a small time of adapting to the sudden intrusion, she began thrusting in and out, in slow but long and hard strides. The detective had to fight her own moan. Jesus, Alex was tight. She had considered using lube, but she knew the blonde was wet enough, and besides, she WAS trying to drive a lesson home. She wasn't Alex' plaything, and Alex would better think twice before pushing her again.

Alex didn't even bother to fight her moans anymore. A constant torrent of "uh"'s and "ah"'s, "oh God"'s, and "please"'s was mumbled into the mattress by the writhing blonde, who was feeling too much and not enough at the same time.

"Arrrgh", Alex shouted, suddenly pulling her head back, as a shudder went through her. Oh for the love of all things holy! Olivia had started to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, her thighs slapping the still flaming hot backside each and every time, the angle of the dildo inside Alex slightly changing. It hurt, and yet Alex didn't feel the pain anymore, just pleasure. She knew she would be sore for a couple of days, she hadn't exaggerated while talking to Serena earlier, but God, if it wasn't worth it. The blonde knew it was only a matter of seconds before the dam would break and she would tumble over the edge into almighty oblivion, but damn her if she didn't take the detective with her. She pushed up on her hands, pushing back against the detective's thrusts, deepening the penetration even more, before she looked over her shoulder throwing the brunette a smoldering look.

"Oh please, detective, show me who's boss", she pleaded in her best innocent voice.

Olivia came undone. Alex was just too hot for words. With a feral growl, her left hand pulled the ex-ADA's hips back against her, while her right hand slipped around the other woman, finding her clit and rubbing it. The new stimulation, coupled with Olivia's growl and the repeated thrusts against her special spot sent Alex crashing over the edge, a yell that would probably awake even old Mrs. Peterson next door, ripping from her sore throat.

Alex shuddered in orgasm, and judging by the slightly uncoordinated pumping of Olivia's hips the brunette followed her only seconds afterwards. The brunette didn't shout, but instead bit Alex' shoulder, marking the blonde, and causing another tremor to run through the lawyer.

When Olivia pulled back from her slumped position over the younger woman's back, she carefully pulled out of the still clenching channel, causing the attorney, to have another, smaller mini-orgasm.

"God Liv", Alex exhaled, and squealed, when Olivia smacked her ass for the last time.

Olivia let out a full belly laugh before grabbing the key from the bedside table and opening the cuffs.

She gently massaged the chafed wrists, before kissing the blonde's neck and pushing her down on the bed to lie down.

Alex lay down and turned on her back with a grin, enjoying the sensation of the cool sheets against her tingling ass. THERE was their passion.

Olivia stretched out next to her, a very smug look in her eyes. "That'll teach ya who's in control, babe..."

Alex nearly laughed. Poor, innocent Olivia...

* * *

Sooo... Smut. You know, I am still kinda shy about writing that sorta stuff, so feedback might help with future naughtiness *hint*...


End file.
